Sinbad's Magi Part 1
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Judar was saved by Yunan from the Al-Thamen when he was a child. Yunan taught Judar everything about being a Magi. Good Judar.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Judar was saved by Yunan from the Al-Thamen when he was a child. Yunan taught Judar everything about being a Magi. Good Judar.

AN: This story starts at the beginning of Sinbad Adventures. I will be changing many things in the Magi verse. Yaoi, Yuri, and Het. Judar will be the same age as Sinbad in this. Co-Author Paperfox19, as always, will be my fight scene creator.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1**

Yunan looked down at the bundle he was carrying in his arms. He could not believe that the organization, Al-Thamen, was going to corrupt his young fellow Magi. He could not allow his fellow Magi to fall into their hands. He will protect and teach his fellow Magi, Judar, on how to be a Magi.

'I can sense he will be great. I wonder who will be able to get Judar to be their Magi. Who will strong enough to gain Judar's support?' Yunan thinks to himself as he disappears in a flutter of white rukh.

-14 Years Later-

Judar was traveling by himself. He had left Yunan's care a few months back. He wanted to see the world without his teacher there with him. He wanted to do things on his own now that he was 14 years old. Judar was on his way to see the 1rst ever Dungeon that Yunan made. He was excited to see what these Dungeons were really about. It is one thing to be taught what they are and how to make one, but another thing all together to see and experience one. Judar was on his way when he saw a lot of white rukh swarming around the small country called Parthevia Empire.

"Interesting. The rukh is strong here for some reason." Judar muses as he stops floating in the air above the small country. The white rukh then pull on Judar's hair and start nudging him to follow them.

"Hmm, you want me to follow you?" Judar asks. The white rukh chirp happily and nod.

"This should be interesting. Lead the way." Judar says with a grin. The white rukh then fly off leading Judar to where they want him to go. Judar stops when he sees what the white rukh was wanting to show them. He saw the white rukh surrounding a long purple haired youth who looked to be the same age as him.

"The rukh has sure blessed this one. He will grow to be a very strong individual. I wonder if he could become a King's Vessel. Well, let's see why the rukh have lead me here." Judar says excited to see what adventure awaited him. Judar watched as the youth took out some bandits who were trying to steal from a trader's wagon. He watched as the youth charmed the girls he just saved which irked him for some reason. They were going to reward the youth, Sinbad, (he said his name was) with some of their trade goods. When they opened the barrel, they got a big surprise. There was a man in the barrel with the apples! Judar faced palmed. He watched Yunan complain of not wanting to come out of the barrel.

"Man, Yunan. You are so embarrassing." Judar scoffs as he lowers himself to the ground and walks over to them. Sinbad and the traders were shocked to see him, but Yunan sensed him coming.

"Hehe, I am sorry you feel that way, Judar. It is good to see you have been faring well." Yunan says while laughing. Sinbad takes his reward from the traders. He then starts walking with Yunan and Judar heading back to his village not far from the small town. Sinbad kept glancing at Judar. He could not help it. It was like he was drawn to him. He felt like the warmth of the sun. He needed to know more about Judar.

"My name is Yunan. I'm a traveler. And this is my companion, Judar. Thank you for earlier." Yunan introduced them.

"Why were you in there?" Sinbad asks.

"It's dark, narrow and comfortable in a barrel." Yunan explains dreamily. Judar sighs and shakes his head.

"Don't mind him. He is just a freak." Judar states. Sinbad just nods his head.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay at your house?" Yunan asks.

"It's natural to help someone in trouble. There. I can see it now. That's Tison village, where I live." Sinbad says as he points to the village up a head. As they reached the entrance to the village, two small children run up to them.

"Big brother, Sin!" The girl yells in excitement.

"Your back!" The girl's brother yells.

"Welcome back, Sinbad. Did you get a job at the port?" The children's mother asks as she greets him. Sinbad kneels down in front of the children and rummages through the bag on his shoulder.

"I didn't get a job, but instead, here." Sinbad pulls out two pears and gives it to the children. "Eat it."

"Thank you!" The children yell. Yunan and Judar look at each other. They were not used to seeing a human with this much kindness before.

"Wow, it's rare to see such fresh fruits. Don't worry about us and take them to your mom." The children's mother says to Sinbad.

"It's okay. I have more for my mom and exchanged some for medicinal herbs, too." Sinbad explains.

"You're a good boy." The mother says patting Sinbad's head. Sinbad then leads Yunan and Judar to his house. As he leads them, they see how Sinbad loved/was loved by his village and how much he helps the people in his village.

"You're trusted well here." Yunan comments.

"Am I?" Sinbad asks. They then arrive at Sinbad's house.

"Come on in." Sinbad says welcoming them into his home.

"Ah! It's a dark, narrow and comfortable looking house." Yunan says in amazement. Judar smacks Yunan over the head.

"That's not how you compliment someone's house!" Judar says with exacerbation. Yunan just laughs sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you have a guest? Welcome." A woman greets as she tries to stand up from the bed, but she starts to have a coughing fit. Sinbad runs to her side.

"Mom, it's okay. Stay in bed." Sinbad says.

"But…" Sinbad's mother, Esra, protests.

"It's okay. Here." Sinbad reassures as he gives his mother a cup of water. Yunan and Judar look to each other and smile softly at the scene.

-The Next Day-

Yunan awoke to Judar and Esra talking.

"Thank you. I shouldn't worry my guest like this." Esra says.

"Have you been ill for a while?" Judar asks.

"Yes. I'm putting a burden on him. He's a kind boy. He's just like his dad. My husband used to say that "Sinbad has a special power." But because of me, he's had to stay in this village. I worry about that a lot. I'm sorry to tell you stuff like this. I don't know why. You two make me feel as though I can share anything with you two." Esra explains.

"Really?" Judar says. This makes him happy for some reason.

"So, Judar. I have a favor to ask you. If anything happens to Sin… please guide him. Because… as a traveler you have more experience than I do, right? I could complicate things for him even more by getting involved." Esra says with a laugh. Judar smiles a soft smile.

"I'll be happy to." Judar agrees. Yunan smiles at this, happy that Judar is growing into his own and making his own way in life. The happy moment was broken by one of the villagers running in and informing them that soldiers from the Parthevia Empire have come to punish Sinbad for not answering the draft. Judar gets up and runs out of the house. He follows the white rukh who lead him to where Sinbad is.

Judar arrived to see Sinbad pinned to the ground, on his stomach, with his arms pinned to his back by to soldiers while the leader of them stood in front of him. This mad Judar mad. He was about to put these low lives in their place, but Yunan stopped him. Judar turns to him.

'Why?' Judar asks telepathically.

'Just wait.' Yunan says. They turn back and watch what happens. The leader of the soldiers starts talking.

"I'm Dragul, the commander of the Western Region military unit. Draft papers have been sent to you many times from the military. Present yourself within three days." The leader, Dragul commands.

"What if I refuse?" Sinbad asks with a defiant grin that made Judar grin. Dragul stomps on Sinbad. Judar's anger keeps rising that his white rukh were in a frenzy. Yunan was worried that Judar would do something regrettable.

"You don't have the right to refuse. This is an order from the military." Dragul states in a superior tone.

"Why are they being so harsh?" Yunan asks the woman next to him.

"Sin has been ignoring the draft notice, but they finally…" She trails off as the young boy from yesterday runs up to the soldiers holding Sinbad down.

"What are you doing to Big brother Sinbad?" The boy yells. One of the soldiers kicks him.

"Shut it."

"Calm down. Just wait five more years or so, you'll be of service to country as a soldier." Dragul states as the mother of the boy glares at him while gathering her little boy up in her arms. Yunan saw that Judar's rukh was getting more and more upset as this went on. Even though Yunan taught Judar the value of humans to Magis, Judar would still not hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way. Yunan could not fault Judar for this. It was just his way. Judar was about to kill these humans when he was interrupted.

"Hey, wait." Sinbad pushes himself up, since the soldiers where to busy trying to control the crowd of villagers, to hold him down anymore. "Be of service? Who do you think we are?" Sinbad demands.

"Just as I said. It's normal for people to serve their country. You citizens are an important workforce for the war against Reim Empire." Dragul explains.

"We're not a tool for war. My dad was sent to war and never came back. So were all the other men in this village. I'll never join the military." Sinbad declares passionately. Judar admired his passion and resolve.

"Exactly. Sin is right." A woman in the crowd said.

"The war only makes us suffer." A man says.

"Stop fooling us." Crowd man 2 yells.

"What's up with these guys?" Soldier A says.

"Commander Dragul." Soldier B asks. Dragul smirks darkly.

"Sinbad, you have a mother, right? Rejecting military duty is a major crime. Remember that your mother will be guilty, too. You guys all know about that Dungeon don't you? The magicians of this country say there's a power in there that's beyond human knowledge. We have to obtain that power no matter what. That's an order from the king, and it will serve this nation and its people. Sinbad, in the end, your father too, went to war for this nation, didn't he? Remember that." Dragul states as he and his men leave.

-A Little While Later-

Sinbad was sitting on a crate while Judar bandages his wounds. Yunan was standing by them watching with a smile at how protective Judar has become of Sinbad.

'Maybe he could be… well, will see.' Yunan thinks to himself.

"Going to the military now means going to the Dungeon. Over ten thousand people were there, but no one came back. It's called the hole of death. I can't die yet. For my mom and for everyone else in the village." Sinbad states as Judar finishes bandaging him up.

"Can't you get out of the draft?" Yunan asks.

"You saw it, didn't you? Refusing the draft will result in a death sentence or forced labor. We can't defy military orders. If I get drafted I'll die. If I refuse the draft I'll die, too. The war never ends. This country has gone to the dumps. It's finished." Sinbad explains in despair.

"Then you should go to the tower." Yunan says surprising both Sinbad and Judar.

"I told you, ten thousand people were sent there and no one-," Sinbad was interrupted.

"You said this country is finished. Then you should become king. Change this country and the world with your own hands." Yunan explains.

"You're kidding, right?" Sinbad asks.

"Humans and oceans, both are like waves. There's no wave that I can't overcome. Right? Accept your fate and overcome it. You know what to do. Go to the tower. There's something there that you want. The power of a king." Yunan states.

"The power of a king? Yunan, Judar, who exactly are you guys?" Sinbad asks.

"We… are just travelers." Yunan says as both he and Judar jump over a cliff and disappear. Judar and Yunan appear not too far away from Sinbad.

"Do you think he can become a King's Vessel?" Judar asks watching Sinbad with a soft, longing look in his eyes.

"I have a strong feeling… he just might." Yunan answers.

"Yunan, I want him to be my king. So, if he obtains the power from this Dungeon and conquers it. I will claim him as _my_ king." Judar declares.

"I see. Well, let's see how he fairs." Yunan says with a warm smile.

-The Next Day-

Judar and Yunan were waiting for Sinbad to show up. Judar heard the soldiers talking to Dragul about how Sinbad has not shown up.

"That one. It's fine. It's no big deal being short of a kid or two." Dragul states.

"Kid? You're a kid too, aren't you?" A voice calls out from the cliff above them.

"You!" Dragul exclaims as he sees the voice is Sinbad.

"Listen up. I'm going to seize the power of the Dungeon. I'll never let you take it. Not you guys that do nothing but torture this country… Not ever!" Sinbad declares as he runs up to Yunan and Judar who were standing below the entrance to the Dungeon.

"Well, said." Judar says with a smirk. Sinbad grins back.

"There it is, Sinbad. That's the entrance to the Dungeon, the Holy Gate. Once you enter it you won't be able to come back unless you capture the Dungeon." Yunan explains.

"Are you ready?" Judar asks.

"Yeah. I've already made up my mind. I'll return with the power." Sinbad says as he runs up the stairs to the entrance of the Dungeon, coming to a stop in front of it. He turns around and says.

"Judar. Yunan. See you later." Sinbad states with a confident grin. He then enters the Dungeon.

'Sinbad, you're a miracle child who has the great ability to change the world. Once you obtain the power of the Dungeon, what will you become? I'm looking forward to it, but also afraid of it. Not to mention, you have caught Judar's attention. I never thought Judar would pick a King's Vessel, but you have proven me wrong Sinbad. Go forth and claim, not only the Dungeon, but Judar as well.' Yunan thinks as the white rukh flutter after Sinbad.

"All troops, go forward!" Dragul orders. Dragul and his troops also charge into the Dungeon, leaving only Judar and Yunan standing outside. They stand there from a minute in silence until Judar comes to a decision.

"I'm going with him." Judar announces.

"Judar?" Yunan says in shock.

"I have decided. I will enter the Dungeon and watch him. I want to see him prove his worth with my own eyes." Judar explains.

"Alright if this is what you wish, but remember Judar, Sinbad has to conquer the Dungeon and prove his worth on his own. If he wants to obtain the power of this Dungeon. Us Magi my make the Dungeons, but other than that we really have no say in what the outcome on who conquers them or not." Yunan reminds Judar.

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me. I know what my job as a Magi entails, but all I want is to understand why the rukh brought me to him." Judar says. Yunan was shocked to hear that the rukh lead Judar to Sinbad.

'They must have been fated to meet then. This explains so much on why Judar feels so drawn to Sinbad. I must let this play out and see where it goes.' Yunan thinks.

"Alright. Go, Judar." Yunan says.

"What? Really? You do not mind me going?" Judar asks, shocked that Yunan was not making a fuss about the rules.

"If this is what you want then go for it. I will not hold you back. It is time for you to make your own decisions, and to make your own way in the world. Become the Magi you want to be." Yunan says with a warm smile.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me, Yunan." Judar says. He gives Yunan a quick hug then flies up the stairs to the Dungeon. He turns to look at Yunan one more time. He then enters the Dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Dungeon of Baal-

Judar was transported into the Dungeon. Judar looked around and saw dragons flying overhead. The Dungeon was very beautiful to look at.

"So, this is the Dungeon of Baal, huh. Looks amazing!" Judar says in awe. Then, after looking around in awe, stops. "Now to find Sinbad." Judar says as he floats around, dodging dragons, trying to find Sinbad. After looking around for a minute, he spotted Sinbad. Sinbad was hiding from the dragons, and Dragul was with him.

"Found you, but why are you with him?" Judar questions. He then lands and walks over to where they were hiding.

"How did you get inside the Dungeon before me? I thought I was the first one here." Sinbad says confused.

"That's because the Dungeon transports people to different parts of the Dungeon if they enter into the Dungeon at different times. If you would have enter the Dungeon at the same time as solider boy here, you would have been transported to the same spot as him." Judar explains as he walks up to them. Sinbad and Dragul look over at him.

"Really? Interesting." Sinbad says with a grin. Judar grins back, liking Sinbad's adventuress attitude.

"You're that pacifist kid. Go mind your own business." Dragul orders.

"What?" Sinbad questions. Judar just looks at him with a bored expression. He did not care for soldier boy.

"I'm a soldier. I've no reason to be helped by a traitor who's against our nation." Dragul explains.

"I don't care about stuff like "reasons." What happened already can't be changed. Besides… I saved you and you don't even thank me. Who's the kid here?" Sinbad asks. Judar snickers at this making Sinbad grin, liking making Judar laugh.

"You're calling me a kid? Fine. I'll explain in a way so mere commoners like you would also understand. (Judar bristles at being called a commoner). Make a note of my noble name. A general of Parthevia the youngest of the Dragul family. A son of General Draguliel Henrius Nomidus Pertegomidus. Commander of the Western Region military unit. Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvomias Dumid Os Kartanon." Dragul says with a smug smirk. Judar just looks bored.

'Does this human really think I care about who he is?' Judar thinks.

"It's too long. Let's do Drakon for short. You're Drakon, okay?" Sinbad states. Judar bursts out laughing making Sinbad proud of himself, for making Judar laugh again.

"You're rude!" Dragul, now Drakon, yells while grabbing the front of Sinbad's shirt.

"It is way too long! My name is S-I-N-B-A-D, only six letters!" Sinbad protests trying to fight off Drakon.

"How dare you insult the Dragul name? I'm going to kill you!" Drakon yells and is about to draw his sword, same with Sinbad, when a huge shadow flies over them. They look and see a huge dragon flying over them.

"I see. That must be the mother dragon and the leader of these smaller dragons." Judar muses. Sinbad and Drakon stopped fighting and looked up.

"It seems like…" Sinbad starts.

"There's no time to be fooling around." Drakon finishes. They creep closer to the mother dragon.

"Look how big it is!" Drakon exclaims in awe.

"Yeah, like a king of the dragons." Sinbad says. The king dragon then eats two smaller dragons. "That thing just ate all the ones it didn't like. The dragon king behaves just like the human king."

Judar laughs at this. Drakon glares and says.

"Watch your mouth, commoner!" Drakon yells. Sinbad just turns his head away not caring, but Judar did.

"No, you watch your mouth or I will shut it for you." Judar threatens as his rukh flutters violently around him. Drakon shook at the pressure he felt coming from Judar. Sinbad smirks.

'He looks so hot when angry.' Sinbad thinks as he looks past the king dragon. He saw a large door.

"If we want to forge ahead, we have to take that thing down. This is the place where people fight for their lives. We're being tested, too." Sinbad states.

'I'm impressed. He knows he is being tested by, Baal. He just does not know it is Baal testing him. The rukh chose well.' Judar thinks with a warm smile.

'Being tested, huh?' Drakon thinks. He then stands up from his crouching position.

"Sinbad is your name, correct? You've earned the honor of becoming my subordinate. Act as a decoy to draw its attention. Meanwhile, I'll approach the door. Our determination to completing a mission, no matter the sacrifice, is being tested here. Go forth." Drakon orders.

'I cannot see Baal choosing this pathetic solider as his King's Vessel.' Judar thinks with disgust.

"Don't impose yourself on me." Sinbad says sternly.

"A commoner like you can be of use to the country. Be honored. I'll arrange a reward if you die." Drakon explains. Judar shakes his head in disgust.

"That's enough. You're a real military freak. How many people do you think have gone to die like that?!" Sinbad demands. Drakon looks shaken for a minute, thinking about all of his men dying.

"Don't flinch or flee. Sacrifice your life for your country. That's our honor as Parthevian soldiers. Dying for our country is our true wish." Drakon says. He then picks up his shield and walks toward the king dragon. He still stayed out of sight. A geyser then blows water out of the side of a wall. Sinbad looks at it and gets an idea. Judar looks at Sinbad wondering what he is up to.

"Well, we better go after him before he does something stupid." Sinbad says as he gets up to follow. Judar just sighs and follows Sinbad. When they catch up to Drakon, they see him trying to get the door open; but, it would not budge. They then see the king dragon about to eat Drakon, but Sinbad runs up and saves him from being eaten.

"Kill me. Kill me. Afraid of enemies and clinging to life. I've failed as a soldier." Drakon says shaken up.

"Nonsense. "Don't flinch or flee." "Sacrifice your life for your country?" What's embarrassing about not wanting to die? It's normal. You're a human before a soldier. Has the emperor or the military ever saved the people who made sacrifices for their country? A country exists to protect the people who live in it. Not to send those people into war to die. A country that abandons its people is worthless." Sinbad declares passionately. Drakon was shaken by these words while Judar was proud. Sinbad keeps shocking Judar. The room starts shaking because of the geysers. Sinbad looks around and then picks up Drakon's discarded shield.

"I'm taking this." Sinbad says and then runs off.

"Hey, you!" Drakon yells trying to stop him, but falls still hurt from earlier. Judar just watches, wondering what Sinbad is up too.

"Can you hear that, Drakon, Judar? Sacrifices have been made for those with power. This is the sounds of their retribution." Sinbad declares as he jumps up and uses the shield to ride the water geysers to get to the head of the dragon king. He then slices the neck of the dragons. Killing it. Drakon and Judar were shocked at what just happened.

The dragon then explodes into tiny particles, leaving behind just green orb. Sinbad picks it up and shows it to Drakon and Judar. Drakon looks shocked and shaken up while Judar smirks in pride at Sinbad's accomplishment. They all walk up to the large door. Sinbad and Drakon put the two green orbs into the hole in the door. The door glows and then opens for them.

"It's open." Drakon states.

"Let's go." Sinbad says and starts walking with Judar at his side.

"Who exactly are you?" Drakon asks still in shock at Sinbad's accomplishments.

"You are asking me who I am. I'm me. Sinbad the sailor." Sinbad says with a grin. They then continue through the door. They are then in a corridor fighting monsters.

'Sinbad. A mysterious man with an even more mysterious companion, Judar. He might appear to be a reckless fool, but he carefully analyzes each situation, and makes the right choice under any circumstances. A man who rides the wave of fate while his companion gently guides him, but still lets him make his own choices.' Drakon monologues as they travel through the dungeon. They finally made it to the final room.

"You still look pale." Sinbad comments.

"Huh, you're out of breath." Drakon makes a jab back.

"Your legs seem tired after all that fleeing." Sinbad comments annoyed.

"Thanks to an idiot, I had to run around even more." Drakon comments also annoyed. Judar just shakes his head at how childish they were being.

"I praise you for doing so well for a commoner." Drakon compliments Sinbad.

"I thought you were just a spoiled kid, but you're tougher than expected. Not as much as I or Judar are, though." Sinbad says as he and Judar walk through the final door to the final room.

"Those are my words." Drakon says as he follows them into the room. Not wasting any time, Judar runs up to where a lamp was sitting on a table up some stairs. He then touched it. The lamp started to glow and out came a giant man with blue skin. His appearance is similar to that of a dragon, with bat-like wings, scaly skin, and horns, otherwise, he has dark, shaggy hair, and a third eye in his forehead. He wears two necklaces and a belt.

"My name is Baal. A Djinn of wrath and heroism. Who's the one to be the king?" The Djinn, Baal, asks.

'Is this what Yunan and Judar were talking about? The power to become the king?' Sinbad questions to himself.

'The power which the sorcerers talked about. If I could offer this to the emperor…' Drakon thinks. "That's…

"The one to become the king is…" Sinbad starts.

"Me!" They both declare together. They turn to look at each other.

"Don't get in my way, Drakon." Sinbad says.

"I'm here by the emperor's direct order. Back off." Drakon orders.

"Forget the emperor. I won't give any more power to someone who tramples all over his people. I've decided. With my own power… I will change this country and the world." Sinbad declares passionately.

"It seems like we'll have to settle this first after all. I owe you one for saving me. However, first and foremost, I'm a Parthevian soldier." Drakon states as he pulls out his sword.

"I won't change my will." Sinbad says as he to pulls out his sword.

"The skill of my future master… Show me what you've got." Baal says. Sinbad and Drakon start fighting as both Baal and Judar watch. Baal turns to Judar.

"And what, may I ask, is a Magi doing here?" Baal asks.

"I am here to see if the man I chose as my king, will be able to conquer your dungeon." Judar answers. Baal is taken back.

"Your king, huh." Baal says. He turns back to the two young men fighting, trying to figure out which one Judar chose as his king. When he looked at Sinbad, he knew.

'This one is blessed by the rukh. He is also strong. No wonder he caught a Magi's attention.' Baal thinks as the fight comes to an end. Sinbad won.

"I've witnessed it. I approve you to be my master. Take this." Baal says as his summoning seal appears on Sinbad's sword. "This is the power you so desired." He then transports them out of his dungeon.

 **First Dungeon: Baal. Capture Complete.**

Sinbad awakens on a treasure chest, surrounded by huge bags of money. He is in the whole where the dungeon used to be. He saw Judar standing in front of him, protecting him from the soldiers around and in front of him.

"Job well done, young Capturer. Now hand over the treasure and the Dungeon's power." The leader soldier orders.

"I'm not like you guys. I earned the treasure and the power. I'll never hand them over to you." Sinbad states while pulling out his sword. Judar smirks and twirls his wand.

"What? That's an act of rebellion against the empire. Get him." The leader orders. The soldiers start running at Sinbad and Judar. They both brace themselves for a fight. Judar was eager to kill these pathetic wastes of space, but they were interrupted.

"Are you not going to use your power?" Yunan asks, appearing with the rukh.

"Yunan." Sinbad exclaims in shock. Judar pouts. Yunan always has to ruin his fun.

"I see. You don't know how to use the power, yet." Yunan says as he places his hand on Sinbad's sword over Baal's seal. The sword glows blue and Baal appears.

"It's quite soon to require my aid, isn't it Master?" Baal asks.

"It's a blue giant."

"What is that?"

"Is it a monster?"

"Go ahead. Follow the voice of your heart." Yunan says. Sinbad closes his eyes.

"Oh, Djinn of wrath and heroism. I order you and your messengers… Using my magic as your source, bestow my will with great power. Come forth, Baal." Sinbad declares. Sinbad raises his sword in the air. His sword pushes lightning into where Baal was sitting in the air, and lighting starts to rain down everywhere. Baal grins at this.

" _This_ is my power?" Sinbad asks in awe.

"Sinbad." Yunan says as he levitates Sinbad and his treasure in the air.

"Yunan, what are you?!" Sinbad yelps in shock.

"This is a gift from me. Take care of Judar for me." Yunan says as he transports Sinbad, Judar and the treasure to Sinbad's village.

-Sinbad's Village-

Sinbad, Judar and the treasure touch down in Sinbad's home village.

"I've never flown like tha—!" Sinbad was interrupted.

"Big brother, Sin? It is you!" The littler boy from earlier says and runs over to them.

"I'm back." Sinbad announces with a warm smile.

"Where have you been?" The boy's mother asks.

"I was at the Dungeon…" Sinbad was interrupted again.

"Where could you have gone leaving Esra for two months?!" The mother demands, almost in hysterics. Sinbad was in shock. He rushes to his house/hut. Judar, of course, followed. They walked in and saw Ersa lying in the middle of the floor on beading. She looked awful. Sinbad went and knelt by her side.

"Honey. Is that you? Badr? If I'm able to see you… I must be leaving the world soon. Hey, our little boy, Sin took your sword and set out on an adventure. He's full of energy, curious, and always so reckless. But he values his family and friends. He's very kind and looks just like you. He's and adult now. He should be okay. I love you, Sin." Ersa says with her last breath. Sinbad sits there holding onto her hand for a little while. Judar comes and stands next to him. He looks at the body of Ersa. He pulls out his wand and looks at it. He then remembers what Yunan taught him.

 _Judar you have an amazing gift. Each of us Magi have a different gift that we can share with the world. All Magi have the same basic skills, like making and raising Dungeons. Being loved by the rukh, and having a lot of magoi to use magic with, and how to use a Borg. But, each Magi is born with their own unique ability that only they can do._

 _When will I know to use my ability?_

 _Don't worry. You will know when the time is right._

'Well, this looks like a good time as any.' Judar thinks as he turns to Sinbad.

"I have something to show you. I think this will help not only you, but the people of your village." Judar says as he holds out his hand. Sinbad looks up at Judar and takes his hand. Judar leads Sinbad to the edge of the sea. Judar looks out and takes a deep breath and releases it. He was kind of nervous to show this ability to Sinbad; but, if he was going to be his King's Vessel then he would just have to get over it. Sinbad was curious about what Judar wanted to show him.

"What did you want to show me?" Sinbad ask whipping his eyes of tears.

"Just watch." Judar says as he walks out into the sea and then starts walking onto it. He then starts dancing a mythical dance, as he does these, the souls of the dead start gathering and then being put to rest. The rukh also gathered to help send these departed souls to the afterlife. Sinbad and the village where in awe. They saw their loved ones being put to rest. It filled them will faith and hope for the future. Sinbad saw his mom meet with his dad. They turned and smiled at him and then they were sent. Resting in peace together in the afterlife. (See Final Fantasy 10: Yuna's Sending Dance).

Judar finished his sending dance and turned to look at Sinbad. The village cheered. Sinbad grins and runs up to Judar. He tackles Judar into the sea. They fall into the sea with Sinbad on top of Judar. Sinbad hugs Judar tightly.

"Thank you." Sinbad whispers into Judar's shoulder. Judar smiles a soft warm smile. He hugs him back.

"Your welcome." Judar answers. They pull back and look into each other's eyes. They lean into each other and share a sweet kiss. They pull back and smile at each other. Sinbad then gets up and helps Judar up. Sinbad then led Judar back to his home to make arrangements for his mother's body. She was buried next to his dad's empty grave.

 _Thereafter… Sinbad's name became known all across Parthevia. The news that the Dungeon challenged by more than 10,000, had been captured by a 14-year-old child, cheered up the war-worn citizens. On the other hand, the fact that it was captured by a civilian child made the palace think bitterly of this little hero._

-3 Months Later: Sinbad's Village-

Sinbad can be seen stopping a pretty pink haired girl in arm from hurting a village man. She hand soldiers around her. They were wearing the same arm Drakon was. They were from the Parthevia Empire.

"Stop it." Sinbad says while grabbing the girl's arm, stopping her from hitting the village man.

"You're Sinbad, aren't you?" The girl asks.

"I'm glad a pretty girl like you knows who I am. Sad for you I am taken." Sinbad says nodding his head in Judar's direction. Judar was glaring at the "pretty" girl. She was his enemy since Sinbad called her pretty.

"Shut up." The girl orders. She then tries to attack Sinbad with her sword, but he keeps dodging.

"You can't beat me." Sinbad says as he pokes he back, making her clothes rip and come undone. "I'm taking you as a hostage." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Judar did not like this one bit.

"Princess!" One of the girl's handmaidens yells. The villagers just waved bye to Sinbad and Judar. They set sail on a small boat the girl still on Sinbad's shoulder.

"Damn it. Let me down. How dare you?! How could you embarrass a royal princess like me?" The girl/princess yells as Sinbad throws her off his shoulder. He then puts her in a barrel and throws out into the sea.

"What?" The princess exclaims.

"The soldiers will come collect you. Good job on being a hostage, cutie." Sinbad says cheerfully as he turns around to sail off, leaving her there alone. Judar as a parting gift, sets the princess' hair on fire. Leaving her bald.

"Never! I'll never forgive you. Sinbad!" The princess declares as Sinbad and Judar sail away. Sinbad laughs.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sinbad asks. Judar humph.

"Well, she's not so pretty now is she?" Judar scoffs.

"I love it when you get jealous, kitten." Sinbad says as he puts his arms around Judar from behind.

"Well, your mine. No one else can have you." Judar declares possessively. Sinbad tightens his arms.

"Yes, and you are mine." Sinbad states. "Now let's go. We are going to change the world!"


End file.
